It is known to arrange a holding device that has a pump to generate pressure, a control device, and a connection element for connection of hydraulic lines that, in turn, control the hydraulic cylinder as drive units for roof movement, in a convertible vehicle with a hydraulically movable roof.
Since in many cases the roof in the closed state is held on a cover part on the auto-body side with its rear area, which must be opened to retract the roof, an additional assembly expense is produced for the drive devices that are to permit this movement. Assembly is therefore complicated overall and must be done in several steps.
DE 100 52 001 A1 shows a top-compartment cover, movable over an auxiliary frame, in which a drive element responsible for its movement engages on the auxiliary frame. The roof-movement mechanism is completely separated from the movement mechanism of the top-compartment cover.
DE 38 26 789 C2 concerns a control system that adjusts the movement of the roof and the top- compartment cover to each other. Assignment of end switches to different components is mentioned, assignment of additional drive or control parts is not.